The Rise of Blood
by Dusky
Summary: Mojo Jojo and Him team up to create a Powerpuff killing machine, it seems as if the girls have finally met their match...


Hello all! :)

I have recently really gotten into the Powerpuff Girls fandom :3

So here is the first chapter for my first PPG fanfic. ^^

Just to let ya know, the girls are about nine years old in this fic =)

**Disclaimer:** I think it is rather obvious that I do not own PPG :U

........................................................................

"Bubbles! Duck!"

"What? Where?" The confused girl asked as she looked around. She turned just in time to see a fireball heading her way.

"EEK!" She squeaked as she just barely flew out of the way.

"That was close, eh, Bubblehead?" Buttercup asked with a smirk.

"I told you not to call me Bubblehead!" Bubbles shouted irritably.

"Save the quarreling for later you two! Right now we need to focus on taking this monster down!" Blossom barked.

"Yea, yea, leave it to me!" Buttercup replied as she zipped towards to monster.

"Buttercup! Wait! We need to think of a plan!" Blossom's shouts landed on deaf ears as the green Powerpuff began to engage the monster in a fight.

It was a large dragon-like creature with small wings, a long neck, and razor sharp teeth. Buttercup flew up to the dragon's head and delivered a punch to it's nose.

The beast roared with anger as it attempted to snap at the dark haired girl.

"Ha ha! Ya missed me! Oops! Missed me again! Is that all ya got?" Buttercup laughed as she mocked the monster.

The creature took advantage of the girl's over-confidence and snapped it's jaws around her when she wasn't paying attention.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted simultaneously as their sister disappeared into the monster's mouth.

The dragon grinned with satisfaction, but the grin quickly went away as it felt it's jaws being pulled apart.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me out!" Buttercup grunted as she forced her way out of the monster's mouth. She flew out and kicked the beast's lower jaw, flying away just as it spat a fireball at her.

Buttercup smirked as she flew around the monster's head. She flew faster and faster until a tornado gradually formed around it's head.

When she stopped the monster's neck had been completely twisted around. The creature groaned as it collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Take that, sucker!" Buttercup shouted in triumph.

She flew over to her sisters and crossed her arms. "See? Told ya I would handle it." She said smugly.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Did you not hear me when I told you to wait?"

"No." Buttercup replied as she rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't matter. I beat the monster, so it's all good."

"No, it's NOT all good. We're suppose to be a team! You need to stop doing things on your own and learn the meaning of teamwork." Blossom argued.

"Whatever..." Buttercup muttered.

Bubbles looked between her sisters nervously. "Uhhh, Maybe we should head home? It's almost dinner time, and the Professor is making tacos tonight." She said in an attempt to lighten the mood and distract Blossom and Buttercup from their argument.

"Yea, it IS getting late." Blossom agreed. "Lets go."

"Man, I hate tacos, why can't it be Sloppy Joe night?" Buttercup complained.

"Quit your complaining and lets go!" Blossom snapped, clearly still irritated at her.

Buttercup grumbled another complaint to herself but followed Blossom back to the house anyway.

Bubbles sighed as she followed her sisters, hoping that they would cool off by the time they got home.

..

Meanwhile, in a certain observatory on top of a certain volcano, cold, angry eyes watched the whole scene with resentment.

"Stinking Powerpuff Girls..." Mojo Jojo growled to himself in a voice filled with hatred. "You have protected this puny, pathetic city for far to long and I, Mojo Jojo, am annoyed, irritated, and utterly fed up with your heroics!"

The evil monkey turned away from the window with a huff.

"For years I have tried time and again to destroy you, but my plans are always faced with defeat and humiliation!" He snarled. "I must come up with a plan, a full proof plan that you will never be able to overcome...but what?" Mojo mused.

"Ohhhhh Mojo, Mojo, Mojo...talking to yourself I see. Is the pressure of always losing finally getting to you, hmm?" Inquired a smooth, eerie voice that seemed to fill the entire room.

The confused primate spun around and looked all around the room in bewilderment. "Who is there?! Who dares enter the domain of Mojo Jojo unannounced, without announcement, without informing-"

"Oh give it a rest, you paranoid chimp. It's only _me_." The voice reassured as the form of non other then the evilest of evil and the cruelest of cruel materialized in the middle of the room.

"HIM?! What is the meaning of this?! Why do you barge in to my house, which is to say, why are you in my personal place of residence which you have no business being in?!" Mojo questioned angrily.

"Don't get your cape in a knot, I DO in fact have some business here." Him replied.

"And what would that be? To annoy me even further?" The irritated monkey asked.

Him just smirked. "As fun as that sounds...no. I am here because I could not help but overhearing that you are on your last nerve with those _Powerpuff Girls_."

"_Could not help but overhearing.._" Mojo mocked. "Don't you mean eavesdropping?"

"What's the difference?" Him asked nonchalantly. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand...how would you like to get rid of those pesky girls once and for all?"

"You have no idea..." Mojo muttered. "What I would give to see those accursed brats whipped off the face of this earth, destroyed, nullified, and completely exterminated!"

Him nodded in agreement. "Mmmhmm, and what if I told you that I have a plan to do just that?"

The intelligent primate gave Him a skeptical look. "A plan that requires that we form an alliance of some sort? No thank you. I, Mojo Jojo, work alone, by myself, in solitude, which is to say that I do not enjoy teaming up with others such as yourself. I have made attempts to ally myself with you and other villains in the past and even THEN we have never been able to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. Sure, there was that time when we formed the "Beat Alls" and while we did enjoy a few momentary victories it did not work out in the end."

"And if I remember correctly, that was your fault." Him replied.

"MY fault?! What do you mean MY fault?! How dare you accuse Mojo Jojo of-"

"_WOULD YOU JUST SHUTUP YOU ANNOYING SIMIAN!_" The demon shouted angrily before returning to a calm demeanor. "What's past is past, we must look to the future, a future that involves no more Powerpuff Girls."

"And how do you propose that we bring about this future which at the moment seems like an impossible dream?" Mojo inquired.

Him smirked maliciously. "Just sit back and listen, I have a plan, a plan that will finish the Powerpuff Girls once and for all."

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Mojo Jojo is almost as much fun to write (if not funner) as he is to draw 8D

I enjoyed typing this :)

Though I feel that the fight scene could have been written better...I stink at fight scenes...but I am trying to improve .x.;

I will try to update this as soon as possible :3

Meanwhile I have made a PPG forum on proboards ( you can find a link to it at the very bottom of my profile just below my DeviantArt link )

It is called PPG World, yes I know NOW that there is a website with that name but I was not aware of it till long after I already had my forum set up :/

I can't seem to find that website though...is it dead or something? O.o I wanted to check it out...


End file.
